leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bradford 'CertainlyT' Wenban/@comment-24971427-20181009032939/@comment-34168428-20190719103626
"If Riot fucked up champions, they fucked up, nothing to it". Sorry, what? Like, seriously, what? "They still tried", is not really a valid excuse at this point. Go ask any person here if they spent money on the game. I don't know A SINGLE GUY, and trust me almost all of my friends have played league at some point, who hasn't spent AT LEAST 20$ on this game, with some going over 300-400$ because they like multiple champions, and they like multiple champion skins as well. There are tons of people playing this game, it's been the most played game for years bar only WoW, and almost everyone has spent money on this, and are continuing to spend money still. Riot has become so big Tencent bought them out years ago, can we all stop pretending like they're that "indie company" from 2009 and acknowledge it's a fucking multi billion corporation on par with EA, Activision Blizzard and 2K, the companies with the biggest girth in this industry. With that in mind - no, they can't really afford to make shit like this and then pass it under the rug as if it's nothing really bad, when in fact it's very bad. The one thing they need to be getting right is - is the game fun to play? And in that factors game balance and counterplay. And CertainlyT is fucking that up, his champions are literally broken on arrival, their kits are very overbloated, with very safe kits that have multi purpose dashes (not short ones either, not like aatrox's "dash"), and those champions have been PROVEN to be difficult to balance because they either are capable of doing damage and thus being just annyoing and unfun to fight, or are dead because their numbers are too low and they need way too much effort for too little payoff. Look at Zoe, she was pick/banned on release for a good month or so. Then they killed her because if she was anywhere near viable, she was instantly broken and S+++ tier. Look at current Akali, they ripped the stealth under turret mechanic off, they gutted some of her numbers, and now she's underwhelming. If she's anywhere NEAR viable, again, she's instantly S+++ tier, and she's a permanent pick/ban. And we are the consumers, the fanbase, the reason they are the company that they are. Not Esports, us, the other millions of people playing, and I think we have the right to enjoy the game. And the champions CertainlyT designs make the game frustrating and unfun. They suck the fun out of it. They have no reason to exist if they are both unfun AND hard to balance. And "fixing it eventually" is also unacceptable. The fuck does eventually mean? They didn't fix so many issues for such a long time because nobody was doing it in pro play. The game is balanced around pro play, that's it. The rest of us can go fuck ourselves. And if you don't think that's terrible, I must say where are your priorities? The pro players who don't give a single shit you exist, or yourself? EDIT - I'd never call for a man to lose his job. Especially in today's world where designers and coders are shat on by executives and board members so hard. But in retrospect, he should lose the current position, maybe promote or demote him I can't say about his other talents, but just shift him over to something else, like just a supportive role for the design team instead of a leading one. Just take away his control over so much of the champion design. He makes champions that are bad for the game, and if you're bad for someone's business, normally you'd get fired. I say let him stay, just remove his current control.